1. Field
The present invention is directed to substituted ureas and their use as herbicides. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with methylthiomethyl and methoxymethyl derivatives of N-alkyl-N'-aryl ureas.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,601 discloses 1-phenyl-3-methoxymethyl-3-methyl ureas and their use as herbicides. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,211, which discloses dialkoxyethyl derivatives of N-alkyl-N'-phenyl ureas in the preparation of herbicidal compositions. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,370. Netherlands application No. 71/18143, published July 18, 1972, discloses N-substituted-N-trifluoromethylphenyl-N'-methyl ureas.